You're My Son
by eccaldieya
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang anak pintar, memiliki ayah yang tampan, kaya, dan pintar.. tapi dibalik itu semua dia amat mendambakan sosok seorang ibu, mampukah kibum (ayahnya) memenuhi keinginan kyuhyun dengan mencari pendamping sekaligus ibu yang tepat untuknya?
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Family, Romance, drama, lit Comedy

Rate: T

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Kyuhyun's dad)

Donghae

Ryeowook [yeoja]

Eunhyuk [yeoja]

Sungmin [yeoja]

Leeteuk as Kim Jung Soo (Kibum's dad, Kyuhyun's grandpa)

Kim Heechul (Kibum's mom, Kyuhyun's grandma)

**Chapter 1**

"PAGIIIIIIIIIIII…." Terdengar teriakan seorang anak laki-laki berumur 15 tahun di kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Aigo Kyu, tidak bisakah dirimu tenang sedikit. Ini masih pagi chagi." Ucap seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah menata meja makan ditemani seorang maid untuk sarapan mereka.

"Hehehe, mian halmonie." Balas anak itu, Kyuhyun, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan maklum dari sang nenek. Jadi, yeoja cantik itu neneknya, apa tidak terlalu muda untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan nenek. "Sudah duduk dulu, tunggu harabojiemu turun baru kita sarapan."

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Kim Jung Soo, kepala keluarga sekaligus kakek dari seorang Kim Kyuhyun sudah tiba di meja makan. Dikecupnya singkat pipi istri tercinta, Kim Heechul, "Sudah siap dengan pelajaran pertamamu hari ini Kyu" katanya pada cucu satu-satunya itu.

"Lebih dari siap harabojie!" jawabnya dengan senyum lebar, disusul dengan suara kunyahan tak berperikemakanan dari mulutnya. Kakek dan neneknya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan cucu mereka itu.

"Ah, aku sudah selesai" katanya sambil bangkit dan mencium pipi pasangan suami istri didepannya.

"Yak! Kim Kyuhyun, bersihkan dulu bibirmu baru mencium halmonie!" terika Heechul tidak terima wajahnya belepotan akibat ulah sang cucu. Sedangkan cucunya sendiri hanya bisa bercengir ria sambil mengangkat kedua jari membentuk huruf "V" ke arah sang nenek, disusul dengan sebuah teriakan "Aku berangkat!" siapa lagi kalau bukan berasal dari mulut seorang Kim Kyuhyun.

Heechul Pov.

Aish anak itu, selalu saja membuat heboh dipagi hari. Ada atau tidak ada ayahnya sama saja. Kalau tidak ingat dia itu cucuku, anak dari anak laki-laki kesayangan dan memang hanya satu-satunya milikku itu, sudah ku pastikan kepalanya membesar seketika akibat pukulan tak berperikemanusiaanku.

"Sudahlah chullie" suara Jung Soo membawa kesadaranku kembali dari bayangan mari-memukul-kepala-kyuhyun. "Dia hanya menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padamu", yah beginilah suamiku, entah apa yang selalu membuatnya sesabar ini, tapi aku bersyukur memilikinya.

"Ya aku tahu boo. Lagipula kepada siapa lagi dia bisa seenaknya begitukan?" jawabku yang dibalas dengan senyuman malaikatnya dan usapan sayang di kepalaku. Kesandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya, merasakan kehangatan yang selalu bisa membuat damai hatiku ini.

"Ehmm, sudah selesai mesra-mesraannya?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan pagi kami ini. Hah, tadi anaknya sekarang ayahnya. "Tidak bisakah kau melihat eomma-mu senang dan tenang sekali saja Bummie." Jawabku sarkastik sambil membenahi diriku ke posisi semula.

Ku lirik Jung Soo, masih setia dengan senyuman angelicnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak muncul saat Kyuhyun masih disini eoh?" ucap Jug Soo datar, hah sepertinya Jung Soo-ku ini sudah hampir hilang kesabaran menghadapi kelakukan putranya. "Hanya ingin member kejutan. Begitu eoh?" sambungnya lagi tanpa memberi kesempatan Kibum untuk menjawab.

Kibum hanya mengerutkan alisnya, "Begitulah, lagipula setelah ini aku akan selalu ada didekatnya kan? Dan juga masih ada oemma, appa dan Sungmin yang menemaninya kan?" jawabnya datar. Hah, kenapa aku harus punya anak dengan ekspresi seadanya seperti ini sih.

"Dia tidak mengharapkan kehadiran sungmin, Bummie" balas Jung Soo dingin dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan kami tanpa bicara lagi. Aku tahu dia hanya mengkhawatirkan masa depan cucu dan anaknya.

"Aku harap kau tidak salah menentukan. Kyuhyun sangat menggantungkan dirinya padamu" aku berdiri dan meninggalkan Kibum sendiri di meja makan

Normal Pov.

"Aku tahu oemma, Kyuhyun anakku, sampai mati dia tetap anakku." Gumam Kibum yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

SM High School

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan dan "Hyuuunngggg !" hah, sepertinya dimanapun anak itu berada, dunia tidak akan tenang tanpa teriakkan darinya. Orang yang dipanggil hyung itupun seketika menoleh dan berdecak menandakan dia bosan.

"Kyunnie!" sambut yeoja disampingnya. Sepertinya kadar bosan namja bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu akan semakin meningkat ditambah dengan kekesalan jika melihat tingkah yeojachingunya itu a.k.a Lee Hyukjae. "Ah, Noonaaa! Saranghae!" balasnya tanpa basa basi langsung menerjang yeoja mungil itu dengan pelukan manja, dan bersikap seolah tak tahu menahu akan keberadaan namjachingu yang masih setia bertengger diposisinya.

"Yak Kim Kyuhyun! Berhentilah mengganggu Hyukkie ku!" serunya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada gadis pujaannya. "Shireo! Aku kan kangen sama noona" ucapnya santai masih bergelayut manja pada yeoja yang tinggi badannya pun tak melebihinya.

Masih terdengar keributan kecil yang keluar dari mulut kedua namja yang berstatus sahabat itu dengan masih setia memperebutkan seorang Hyukjae. Sampai terdengar suara, "Annyoung!", seketika mereka bertiga membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum dimple yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Nugu?" suara Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan yang melanda sesaat itu.

"Ah, Siwon, Choi Siwon imnida. Kau masih ingat aku kan Donghae-ssi?" Donghae tampak berpikir sejenak, dan "Yak! Kau Siwon yang itu kan? Yang hampir terlambat bersamaku saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru itu!". "Ne, dan sepertinya kita sekelas." Ucapnya lagi.

"Ah ya, kenalkan, ini Hyukkie yeojachinguku, dan penampakan disebelahnya itu Kyuhyun, magnae kami!" Donghae memperkenalkan kedua orang yang setia menemaninya kepada Siwon. "Yak! Ikan hyung, aku ini manusia bukan setan tahu! Jadi jangan menyebutku penampakan gitu dong!" sahut Kyuhyun tidak terima, yang hanya disambut dengan suara tawa oleh ketiga orang yang ada disana.

Mereka akhirnya berkenalan, dengan sedikit perbincangan diketahuilah bahwa Choi Siwon adalah anak salah satu pengusaha di Seoul sama seperti Kyuhyun yang juga merupakan cucu dari pemilik sekolahnya saat ini (kalau yang ini tetap dia rahasiakan kecuali pada kedua sahabatnya). Donghae anak dari pemilik salah satu restoran terbesar dikotanya juga merupakan teman Kyuhyun sejak SD, jika saja anak itu tidak ikut serta dalam program akselerasi bisa dipastikan jika dia masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMP, dan Hyukjae a.k.a Hyukkie, yeojachingu Donghae dan juga temannya dan Kyuhyun sejak SMP walaupun tidak sekelas.

Skip time ….

class room

Suasana kelas XI-B saat ini benar-benar ricuh, beberapa murid sibuk memperkenalkan dirinya satu sama lain, ada juga yang sibuk dengan kegiatan saling pamer antar murid baru, wajar saja sekolah ini rata-rata berasal dari keluarga kaya.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan mengenakan setejan kemeja hitam dengan dasi berwarna hijau gelap serta kacamata persegi menyamarkan obsidian coklatnya memasuki kelas X-B. Dia menghela napas sejenak, sedikit kesal karena tidak ada satupun muridnya yang menyadari kehadiran saonsengnim mereka ini.

Dilonggarkan dasinya sedikit, dan mulai mengetuk papan tulis didepan kelas tersebut dengan awesomenya, karena jika tidak bisa bilang keras maka jawabannya SANGAT KERAS. Berhasil, suasana kelas mulai tenang, ditarik killer smilenya. "Kim Kibum imnida, mulai hari ini aku adalah guru fisika, sekaligus wali kelas kalian selama setahun kedepan." Katanya dengan suara bass yang khas, dan dapat dilihatnya seorang namja bersurai coklat madu tengah melongo menatapnya dari sudut kelas tempat dia duduk, Kim Kyuhyun.

Skip time ….

Kyuhyun Pov.

Aku melangkah memasuki kamarku dengan tampang lusuh. Tak ku hiraukan pandangan heran para pelayan rumah ini terhadapku. Kuhempaskan diriku di atas kasur, ku lemparkan sembarangan tas ku, masa bodoh mau terkena benda apapun tempatnya mendarat nanti. Teringat kembali percakapan antara aku dengan Donghae hyung dan Hyukkie noona di sekolah tadi.

Flash back.

_Aku memandang tidak percaya pada sosok yang ada didepanku saat ini, ku alihkan pandanganku ke kedua sahabatku, Donghae dan Hyukkie. Mereka balik menatapku tak kalah kagetnya. Ku pandang kembali sosok didepan kelas ku itu, tetap tak berubah, dia wali kelasku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahku sendiri!_

_Jam istirahat. Ku seret kedua orang yang lebih tua satu tahun dariku itu ke atap sekolah, tak ku hiraukan teriakan Siwon hyung yang mengajak kami untuk makan bersama ke kantin. Nafsu makan ku saat ini benar-benar hilang._

_"Kalian berdua lihat kan siapa wali kelas kita tadi? Itu ayah ku!" teriakku frustasi. "Aku juga cukup terkejut melihatnya Kyu, yah walaupun aku belum pernah melihatnya langsung," hyukkie noona mulai angkat bicar, terlihat berpikir sejenak, "tapi… bukankah itu baik ya, kau jadi tidak perlu jauh-jauh dari Kibum ajusshi." lanjutnya mencoba menenangkanku._

_Baiklah, aku memang merindukan orang itu, appa, tapi apa maksudnya menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai wali kelas ku. Memang dia tidak ada kerjaan lain apa. Dengan seenaknya pergi selama 3 tahun dengan alasan mengurus persahaan harabojie di luar negeri. Mengingkari janjinya yang akan pulang saat ulang tahun sekaligus acara kelulusan SMP ku. Mengirim yeojachingunya yang dia sendiri klaim sebagai calon eomma ku dan sekarang muncul tiba-tiba sebagai wali kelas ku!_

_"Sudahlah Kyu," suara Donghae hyung menginterupsi, "tidak ada salahnya kan? Selama tidak ada yang tahu siapa dirimu dan ayah mu itu." sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku cukup risih dengan statusku yang bersekolah di sekolah milik kakekku sendiri dengan kepala sekolah yang adalah pamanku, Kim Yoong Won, dan ditambah lagi dengan sepupunya anak dari kakekku yang menjadi wali kelas ku saat ini, Kim Kibum, ayah ku sendiri._

_"Entah lah Hyung, sepertinya akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi setelah ini." aku diam sejenak, mencoba menghalau perasaanku, "dan sepertinya hal itu sangat tidak enak hyung" kataku dengan tampang frustasi. Hyukkie noona mendekatiku dan membelai rambutku perlahan, "Kami akan selalu disampingmu Kyu, iyakan Hae-ya?" yang dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae hyung. Ya, mereka memang teman terbaikku._

Flash back end.

Terdengar bunyi pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku balikkan posisi tidurku menjadi menelungkup, dan tak ku hiraukan sebuah tangan yang mengelus rambutku dengan sayang.

"Kyu.." panggilnya dengan lembut.

"Kyuhyun.." panggilnya lagi.

"Kyuhyunie.." sengaja tak ku hiraukan, aku sedang dalam mood malas yang sebesar-besarnya!

SRET BRAAGGHH..

"Yak appo!" seruku tidak terima, jelas saja jika kepala kalian dipukul dengan tidak elitnya menggunakan tas mu sendiri, apa yang kau rasakan?! Jawabannya SAKIT!

"Sakit eoh?" katanya tanpa rasa berdosa dan kembali mengelus kepalaku dengan seringai tersemat di wajah tampannya itu. Tampan? Jelas saja, jika tidak darimana aku mewariskan wajahku yang tak kalah tampannya ini hah. Tentu saja darinya, appaku, Kim Kibum.

Aku bangkit dan memandangnya dingin, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ditanya lagi appa. Tentu saja sakit, coba kalau kau yang ku lempar bagaimana rasanya eoh! Batin ku frustasi. "Menurut appa bagaimana?" jawabku akhirnya ketus. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi jawabanku. Dielusnya lagi kepalaku, hah apa dia tidak bosan ya?

"Kau tidak merindukanku ehmm?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang dibuat sesendu mungkin. Tch, sejak kapan ayahku memiliki ekspresi begini.

"Rinduku sudah kadaluarsa," jawabku sarkastik, "beriringan dengan pengingkaran janjimu, lalu pengiriman Sungmin noona ke hadapanku dan terakhir beralihnya profesimu menjadi wali kelasku beberapa jam yang lalu." Lanjutku tak kalah datar, masa bodoh dengan sebutan anak durhaka, aku sudah tak peduli.

"Benarkah?" timpalnya tidak yakin. "Padahal aku amat sangat merindukanmu, aku juga sudah menyewa game center sekitar sini untuk kita main berdua sepuasnya sudah la-".

"Aku merindukanmu appa! Ayoo kita pergi." Langsung ku potong ucapan appa saat mendengar kalimat bermain sepuasnya di game center. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menarik tangannya untuk segera pergi ke game center. Tapi kenapa appa diam saja.

"Ganti baju dulu chagiya." Hehehe, benar juga. Lagipula kulihat appa masih memakai baju yang dikenakannya dikelas tadi. Dia berjalan melewatiku "appa tunggu dibawah, OK!" katanya sambil menutup pintu.

Normal pov.

Terlihat dua orang namja tengah bergandengan tangan memasuki kawasan mall letak game center tujuan mereka, mengundang tatapan heran dari pengunjung lainnya. Jelas saja, bayangkan SEPASANG NAMJA BERGANDENGAN TANGAN. Padahal jika dilihat dari wajah tampan keduanya, tak sulit rasanya untuk menaklukkan seorang gadis.

Menyadari tatapan yang terus mendiskriminasi, membuat salah satu dari keduanya, yang terus memasang wajah datar yang berbanding terbalik dengan sosok disebelahnya yang terkesan kekanakkan dengan tak bosan mengumbar senyum manis kesenangan. Menghentikan langkahnya, membuat namja yang digandengnya mengernyit heran.

"Wae?" ditatapnya setiap orang yang dirasa telah mengganggu ketenangannya. Sedang orang yang ditatap hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat aura hitam yang dikeluarkan namja tersebut.

"Appa waeyo?" tanya namja yang satunya, membuat Kibum, namja dengan tatapan dingin itu, menoleh ke arahnya dan seketika itu pandangannya berubah lembut sangat lembut, perubahan yang sangat drastis.

"Aniyo Kyu, aku rasa orang-orang ini salah mengartikan status kita," jawabnya masih dengan pandangan yang lembut ditambah dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lembutnya. "Dan kalian," katanya dingin membuat orang-orang yang memandangnya tadi kembali tersentak kaget, secepat itukah dia merubah ekspresinya, batin mereka, "urusi urusan kalian sendiri" lanjutnya sarkastik.

"Kajja Kyu, hari ini kita main sepuasnya," katanya semangat menarik tangan Kyuhyun, namja yang kembali memasang senyuman manis kesenangannya. Dibarengi dengan napas lega yang keluar dari beberapa pengunjung yang baru saja terkena semprotan tajam (?) dari seorang Kim Kibum.

"Jadi itu ayahnya..", "apa tidak terlalu muda", "padahal mereka terlihat serasi" digantikan dengan gumaman kecil dari orang-orang itu, sedang Kibum hanya bisa ber-facepalm ria. Masa bodo lah!

Kibum Pov.

"Jadi itu ayahnya..", "apa tidak terlalu muda", "padahal mereka terlihat serasi" masih terdengar beberapa gumaman dari mulut orang-orang kurang kerjaan itu.

Hey aku tidak tuli bodoh! Hah masa bodo lah! Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri juga kalau apa yang mereka ucapkan itu ada benarnya. Di usiaku yang baru 28 tahun ini aku sudah mempunyai putra berumur 15 tahun, bisa dihitung kan jarak usia antara kami berdua yang cuma 13 tahun, lebih menunjukkan bahwa aku lebih pantas menjadi kakaknya atau lebih buruknya, pasangan gay anakku sendiri. Ah Kyunnie, kenapa juga kau harus punya tampang semanis itu, kenapa tidak tampan seperti ayahmu ini.

Baiklah abaikan pikiran ngelanturku barusan, jangan ada yang berpikir aku memiliki incest dengan anakku sendiri. Sudah jelas jawabannya TIDAK! Dan lagi, aku sudah menyiapkan seorang oemma untuk Kyuhyun yang tentu saja seorang yeoja, ingat YEOJA! Karena aku adalah namja normal.

Hah, aku menghela napas keras. "Appa, gwenchanayeo?" tentu saja menimbulkan pertanyaan dari bocah disampingku. "Nee gwenchana" jawabku, "Nah kita sampai, kau bisa main sepuasnya Kyunnie, khusus untukmu!" seruku yang disambut mata berbinar oleh Kyuhyun, hah sudah lama aku tak melihat senyum kekanakkan dengan mata berbinar bahagia darinya. Kurangkul pundaknya dan mulai memasukki dunia yang sangat digemarinya. Games!

Normal Pov.

Hari itu dihabiskan oleh sepasang ayah dan anak dengan bermain games sepuasnya. Dilanjutkan dengan makan malam dipinggir jalan, membuat si ayah agak mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa harus disini Kyu?" tanya Kibum pada akhirnya, setelah Kyuhyun selesai memesan makanan mereka. "Jajangmyeon disini sangat enak appa." Sahutnya riang, "dan lagi ini juga tempat favorit Wookie noona, dia sering mentraktirku disini." Tambahnya lagi dengan lebih antusias saat menyebutkan nama seorang wanita yang dia kagumi. Yang hanya disambut dengan ber'oh' ria oleh Kibum.

Tak lama, datang pelayan membawakan makanan pesanan mereka. Tapi, kenapa agak berlebih ya? "Kyu, apa benar ini yang kau pesan barusan chagi?" Kibum bertanya heran melihat makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya, ehm hadapan Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya"Kau yakin menghabiskan semua ini eoh?"..

"Aniyo appa, mana mungkin aku menghabiskan 2 mangkuk besar jajangmyeon ini?" Kibum semakin mengerutkan alisnya, "lalu?" tanyanya lagi. Dan hanya dibalas cengiran tak berdosa dari si anak.

"Kyunie…", panggil seorang wanita imut dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas menambah kadar keimutan dan kemanisannya. "Wookie noona!" seru Kyuhyun menyambut kedatangan noona kesayangannya. Dipeluknya erat lengan Ryeowook, nama asli Wookie, menggandengnya untuk segera duduk di bangku kosong sebelahnya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapi sikap kekanakkan bocah yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya ini. Dielusnya rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang, sambil mendengarkan celotehan yang keluar dari bibir sintalnya.

"Eh, Kibum oppa? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyanya ketika menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang ada disitu. "Sejak perhatianmu tercurahkan hanya dan untuk Kyuhyun seorang." Jawabnya datar, yang hanya dibalas cengiran tak berdosa dari Ryeowook. "Jadi kau cemburu ya appa?"

Sing… Hening. Tidak ada jawaban, baik itu dari Kibum maupun dari Ryeowook. Suasana canggung tiba-tiba mendominasi. Jujur saja, awalnya Kibum tidak bermaksud apa-apa kecuali menggoda Ryeowook yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri, tapi mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, seperti ada yang aneh dengan detak jantungnya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Ryeowook yang memang memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Kibum, hah tidak perlu dijelaskan betapa merah dan panas wajahnya sekarang.

"Noona, appa, ayoo makan aku sudah lapar…" rengekan Kyuhyun mengembalikan nyawa kedua ke tampat semula dari berkelana entah kemana di negeri lamunan (?). Selanjutnya, hanya obrolan-obrolan ringan yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Dan jangan lewatkan acara mari menggoda Kim Kyuhyun. Ah ya dan jangan lupa juga tatapan penuh cinta yang sesekali dilemparkan oleh Wookie ke arah Kibum. Mendambakannya eoh?

u g, sambil mendengarkan celotehan yang keluar dari bibir sintalnya.

"Eh, Kibum oppa? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyanya ketika menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang ada disitu. "Sejak perhatianmu tercurahkan hanya dan untuk Kyuhyun seorang." Jawabnya datar, yang hanya dibalas cengiran tak berdosa dari Ryeowook. "Jadi kau cemburu ya appa?"

Sing… Hening. Tidak ada jawaban, baik itu dari Kibum maupun dari Ryeowook. Suasana canggung tiba-tiba mendominasi. Jujur saja, awalnya Kibum tidak bermaksud apa-apa kecuali menggoda Ryeowook yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri, tapi mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, seperti ada yang aneh dengan detak jantungnya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Ryeowook yang memang memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Kibum, hah tidak perlu dijelaskan betapa merah dan panas wajahnya sekarang.

"Noona, appa, ayoo makan aku sudah lapar…" rengekan Kyuhyun mengembalikan nyawa kedua ke tampat semula dari berkelana entah kemana di negeri lamunan (?). Selanjutnya, hanya obrolan-obrolan ringan yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Dan jangan lewatkan acara mari menggoda Kim Kyuhyun. Ah ya dan jangan lupa juga tatapan penuh cinta yang sesekali dilemparkan oleh Wookie ke arah Kibum. Mendambakannya eoh?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Genre: Family, Romance, drama, lit Comedy

Rate: T

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun / 15 thn

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Kyuhyun's dad) / 28 thn

Ryeowook [yeoja] / 23 thn

Sungmin [yeoja] / 28 thn

Eunhyuk [yeoja] / 16 thn

Donghae / 16 thn

Siwon / 16 thn

Leeteuk as Kim Jung Soo (Kibum's dad, Kyuhyun's grandpa)

Kim Heechul (Kibum's mom, Kyuhyun's grandma)

Hay jumpa lagi dengan author disini, hehehe mian ya baru update sekarang, dan kedepannya juga kayanya ga bisa update kilat. alasannya karena kemarin laptop error sangat dan besok-besok harus siap-siap menghadipi UAS! OMG, jadi terima kasih buat yang udah mampir, udah review dan buat semua atensinya dan kalo yang masih mau nunggu cerita selanjutnya mohon bersabar ya. :)..

Dan sekarang aku persembahkan You're My Son chapter. 2.. TADAAA!

**You're My Son Chap.2**

Tak terasa sudah hampir 3 minggu Kyuhyun menjalani kehidupannya sebagai murid SMA. Tak disangka juga sebagai murid kelas X yang tergolong baru, dririnya cukup terkenal di sekolah. Selain karena wajah manisnya yang terkesan kekanakan, sikap usil yang kadang tak kenal tempat-nya pun jadi salah satu alasanya. Dan korbannya siapa lagi kalau bukan hyun tersayangnya Shin Donghae, ah seertinya kali ini bertambah satu orang lagi, yaitu Choi Siwon. Sikap inilah yang sering kali mengundang perhatian pada sosok manis tersebut.

Namun pagi ini tersa agak berbeda. Buka hanya karena hujan yang turun tiada hentinya sejak subuh tadi. Tapi juga karena aura tak mengenakan yang keluar dari sosok seorang Kim Kyuhyun. Bocah yang biasanya memancarkan aura ceria (tidak di mata Donghae dan Siwon), kini terlihat agak suram, ah atau lebih tepatnya kini dirinya sedang dalam mode ngambek yang turn on (?).

Kriiiiingggg….. (anggap aja suara bel)

Tanda masuk telah berbunyi, dan pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Fisika. Menyadari hal tersebut membuat mood Kyuhyun semakin memburuk. Donghae yang duduk di sebelah ikut bergidik merasakan aura hitam di sekitarnya. Dia mulai menarik-narik baju Hyukkie mencoba meminta pertolongan. Hyukkie yang merasa terganggu hanya menatap tajam kea rah namjachingunya itu, "wae?!" mungkin itu arti tatapannya.

Hyukkie mengikuti arah telunjuk Donghae, yang mengarah ke Kyuhyun. Terlihat maknae mereka tengah melipat kedua tangan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Menghela nafas sejenak, dan kembali melihat donghae yang menyajikan tatapan memelasnya. Hyukkie segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kini dia yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun menggantikan donghae.

"Kyuhyunnie..", panggilnya sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun. Karena jika perlu diberi tahu, Hyukkie adalah salah satu orang yang dapat menhadapi tingkah Kyuhyun dalam mode apapun, setela Wookie dan ayahnya tentunya.

"Noona..", diangkat kepalanya menghadap Hyukkie. Deg, Hyukkie agak meringis melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, mata yang biasanya memancarkan binar kekanakan kini redup dengan efek sembap karena habis menangis. Disandarkannya kepala Kyuhyun dipundaknya, sambil mengelus pipi chubby adik kesayangannya itu dengan sayang.

"Annyeong semuanya..", sepertinya guru Fisika sekaligus wali kelas mereka telah tiba di kelas.

"Annyeong saonsengnim.", jawab semua murid kompak.

Baru saja guru mereka meletakkan perlengkapan mengajar di mejanya, "Mian saonsengnim..", Kibum, guru tersebut, agak mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat salah satu murid mengangkat tangan, padahal pelajarannya belum dimulai, "Ne Hyukjae-ssi..", ah ternyata Hyukkie.

Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang masih bersandar dipundaknya sekilas, "Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan, boleh saya mengantar dan menemaninya diruang kesehatan?" tanyanya.

Kibum melirik sosok yang disebelah Hyukkie, hatinya miris melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat semakin terlihat pucat, dan tampak sedikit lingkaran hitam dimatanya.

_"Aku benci appa!"_

"Mianhae Kyunnie.." batin Kibum.

Suasan hening, Kibum masih terpaku menatap murid sekaligus anak semata wayangnya. Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun kembali berputar di memori otaknya.

"Seonaengnim? Bolehkah?", Hyukkie mencoba mengembalikan Kibum ke dunia nyata.

"Eh? Ah n-ne, tolong kau jaga dia ne.", jawab, terdengar seperti memohon pada Hyukkie. Hyukkie hanya menganggukan kepala dan segera mengandeng tangan Kyuhyun menuju ruang kesehatan.

Skip Time

Sesampainya diruang kesehatan, Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan diri tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada Hyukkie. Hyukkie berusaha maklum atas sikapnya, dan dengan setia menemani Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah tertidur, mungkin lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tidur, pikirannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin yang membuat moodnya benar-benar turun drastis.

Flash Back.

_Hari ini adalah hari minggu, Kibum berencana mengajak Sungmin, kekasih yang telah bersamanya 2 tahun ini, untuk makan malan bersama keluarganya sekaligus mendekatkannya dengan Kyuhyun._

_ Ruang makan_

_"Ahjumma kenapa menyiapkan makanan begini banyak? Dan sepertinya sangat lezat, tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada kepala pelayan rumahanya, Song Qian._

_"Ah, Kyunnie. Malam ini appa mu akan kedatangan tamu special. Jadi, sebaiknya tuan muda ahjumma yang tampan ini segera membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam nanti," jelas sambil mendorong tubuh kurus majikan mudanya kea rah tangga agar segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap._

_"Ne ne, tidak usah pakai dorong-dorong bisa kan ahjumma", balasnya sedikit merajuk. Qian hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat tingkah manja Kyuhyun yang mulai kumat._

_Skip.._

_Kini di meja makan sudah tersaji makanan yang benar-benar menggoda iman (?), terutama dimata Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya kakek dan nenek nya, berharap diizinkan untuk mencicipi makanan lezat tersebut. namun sepertinya gagal. Dirinya hanya bisa menatap lesu makanan didepannya, sesekali menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering akibat aura (?) makanan yang menggoda itu._

_"Sabar sedikit Kyu, appa mu sebentar lagi sampai," suara Heechul, neneknya, menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun mari-menatap-makanan-enak._

_"Appa sampai mana? sampai kapan? Appa lama, Kyu sudah lapar. Halmoeni mau ya Kyu mati kelaparan?", oke kali ini sepertinya dia mulai lebay._

_Jung soo dan Heechul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah cucunya yang kadang ajaib ini. diambil sedikit pasta ke salah satu piring oleh Jung Soo, dan disajikannya di hadapan sang cucu._

_"Hanya mencicipi kan? Haraboeji rasa segini cukup," katanya sambil menampilkan senyum angelic-nya._

_Cengiran (?) langsung terkembang di bibir sintal milik Kyuhyun, "Saranghae haraboeji!", serunya dan detik berikutnya langsung disantap pasta tersebut dengan lahapnya. Sepertinyta cucumu benar-benar kelaparan Jung Soo-ah, bati Heechul._

_"Sepertinya sudah ada yang mencuri start ya?", suara alto seorang namja menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah Kyuhyun dan mengalihkan perhatian dua orang dewasa disana._

_Ditelan makanan dimulutnya dengan susah payah, "Annyeong appa," sambutnya riang dan kembali melanjutkan acara mengunyah pastanya. Kibum berjalan mendekati putranya tersebut, mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Coba tebak siapa yang appa bawa?" sambil menunjukkan killer smilenya. Kyuhyun yang sudah berkonsentrasi pada makanannya, kembali terhenti, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung._

_Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Kyuhyun saat itu, Kibum langsung memanggil orang yang di maksud "Chagiya..", tak lama masuklah seorang yeoja manis bergigi kelinci Lee Sungmin, kekasih ayahnya. Kyuhyun hanya menggedikkan bahu seolah tak peduli. Dia malah kembali asyik menyantap sisa pasta dipiringnya. Sungmin sedikit menggeram melihat ketidakpedulian bocah yang merupakan calon anak tirinya itu, tapi dia menutupinya dengan baik saat melihat tatapan maaf dari Kibum._

_Skip again… (kebanyakan skip nih…)_

_Makan malam pun dilewati dengan tenang, diselingi obrolan ringan di antara orang dewasa yang hadir di sana. Sesekali Sungmin mencoba berbincang –dengan terpaksa- dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab seadanya –dengan terpaksa juga._

_Kini semua sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga, minus Kyuhyun yang beralasan ingin membantu Qian ahjumma di dapaur. Tak lamaSungmin meminta izin untuk ke toilet._

_"Perlu aku antar chagiya?" tawar Kibum dengan nada sedikit menggoda yang tentu saja ditolak oleh Sungmin, mengundang tawa dari kedua orang tuanya melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang agak merengut._

_ Dapur_

_Kyuhyun Pov._

_"Wah kau disini rupanya Kyu?" aku mendengar seseorang dari belakangku, ku tolehkan kepalaku, ah ternyata Sungmin noona._

_"Ne noona, waeyo?" tanyaku mencoba seramah mungkin._

_Dia berjalan medekatiku, bersandar pada meja dapur sambil melipat kedua tangan didadanya dengan angkuh. Aku tidak suka ekspresinya yang satu ini._

_"Ku rasa kau benar-benar ahli melakukan pekerjaan ini," dia mulai berkomentar, "dan ku rasa kau juga lebih pantas berada disini daripada didepan sana." Kuhentikan sejenak pekerjaan ku mencuci piring dan alat masak ditanganku. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arahnya, mencoba menanyakan maksud dari perkataannya barusan._

_"Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Aku kan hanya mengatakan kenyataanya. Kenyataan bahwa bocah sepertimu lebih pantas berada DISINI." Katanya sambil menunjuk kea rah lantai dapur, dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya. Kueratkan peganganku pada alat yang sedang aku ada ditangaku saat ini. Apa maksudnya, apa dia bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pantas jadi bagian keluarga ini? memang dia siapa? Berani menghakimiku seperti itu._

_"Apa? Tidak bisa mengelak kan? Kau dan wookie memang sama, anak yang tidak diinginkan." Baik kesabaranku sidah habis._

_"Diam kau!" bentakku sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan ku yang masih memegang alat yang sedang ku cuci._

_"Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak appa yang mungkin langsung berlari saat mendengar teriakkanku, diikuti Halmoeni dan haraboeji di belakangnya._

_"KIM KYUHYUN!" aku tersentak mendengar teriakan appa. Ditariknya sebelah tangan yang ku angkat tadi dan langsung diambilnya benda yang ada ditanganku. Aku terkejut melihat benda yang kini sudah ada di tangan appa, i…itu pisau. Appa pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padaku._

_"Apa-apaan ini Kyuhyun," benarkan dugaanku, "kau ingin jadi seorang pembunuh eoh! Appa tidak memeliharamu unutk menjadi pembunuh! Lihat apa yang kau perbuat sekarang hah?!" katanya sambil menunjuk kea rah Sungmin noona yang menutup wajahnya seolah ketakutan, namun dapat aku liht seringai di bibirnya._

_"Appa, a-aku, ini…ini tidak seperti…. Aku bisa jelaskan appa," oh Tuhan kenapa aku harus gagap seperti ini? "Ck" appa berdecih, "Kembali ke kamar mu, sekarang,"_

_"Tapi appa aku bisa jelaskan."_

_"Appa tidak mau dengar dan tidak mau melihat mu sekarang."_

_Jedeerr…._

_Apa? Apa maksud appa tidak mau melihatku? Apa appa mengusirku? Air mata mulai jatuh dari kedua mataku. Hatiku sakit mendengar penolakan appaku sendiri. "a-appa" ku coba memanggilnya sekali lagi, namun tak dihiraukannya. Halmoeni segera memeluk dan menuntunku kembali ke kamar._

_"Aku benci appa!" teriakku setelah Halmoeni mengatar dan pergi dari kamarku, tak ku pedulikan jika ada yang mendengarnya termasuk appa._

Flash back off.

Nae maeumeun geudaereul deudjyo muhribootuh balkkeutkkaji  
Chingoodeul nareul nollyuhdo nae gaseumeun modoo geudaeman deullyuhyo

"Yeboseyo", jawab seorang yeoja berwajah imut saat mendengar dering handphonenya.

["Wookie-ya bisa bantu aku?"]

"Ne oppa waeyo?"

["Bisa kau jemput Kyunnie di sekolah? Dia sedang marah padaku, bisa kau bujuk dia?"]

"Eh? Memang apa yang kalian ributkan kali ini?"

["Ceritanya panjang, aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa membujuknya, teman-temannya di sekolah sudah menyerah"] Kibum, si penelpon, benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal menghadapi Kyuhyun hari ini. sudah beribu janji dan rayuan yang dia lontarkan termasuk membelikan makanan kesukaan putranya itu, namun masih tidak direspon juga.

Mendengar suara Kibum yang mulai memelas, mau tidak mau Wookie pun luluh juga, "Baiklah, nanti aku akan menjemputnya. Kau tenang saja oppa." Jawab Wookie akhirnya dengan nada ceria.

["Gomawo, kau memang benar-benar bisa diandalkan, sekali lagi gomawo ne wookie"]

School

Kyuhyun masih terlihat lesu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Agak menyesal juga menolak permintaan appanya untuk pulang bersama dengan janji makan siang dan bermain di game center sebelumnya. Tapi rasa kecewa, ah tidak lebih tepat dia kesal dengan sang ayah yang seenaknya sendiri tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu. Selain itu, kata-kata Sungmin juga masih terngiang di otaknya.

"_Kau dan wookie memang sama, anak yang tidak diinginkan."_

Apa maksudnya? Batin Kyuhyun, ah Kibum anakmu ini benar-benar polos ya.

"Kyu, sepertinya ada yang datang menjemput mu." Kata Hyukkie membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Pandangannya kali ini tertuju pada pintu gerbang yang didepannya terparkir sebuah mobil Audy warna putih dengan si pemilik gadis imut yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Wookie noona," gumamnya. Segera dia berlari ke arah pintu gerbang sambil menarik tangan Hyukkie yang sedari tadi menggandengnya yang tentu saja membuahkan tatapan cemburu dari namjachingu di belakangnya, Donghae.

"Huft, anak itu." dengusnya. "Hahahaha sabar Hae-ya. Kan kau bilang sendiri disini Cuma ada Hyukkie yang bisa menjinakan maknae itu kan." Timpal Siwon disebelahnya, agak geli juga melihat tingakh 3 sahabat barunya itu. Sebelum akhirnya mereka menyusul Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie yang sepertinya sudah sampai di hadapan Ryeowook.

"Noona!" seru Kyuhyun saat sudah mendekati Ryewook, dilepas genggaman tangannya pada Hyukkie dan dilanjutkan dengan memeluk Ryeowook erat. "Noona datang menjemput ku kan?" tanyanya penuh harap, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh noona nya.

"Ne, tapi sebelumnya noona akan mengajakmu makan es krim. Bagaimana?"

"Eh, jinja?" tapi sebelum Ryeowook menjawab, perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh kedatangan 2 namja tampan. "Annyeong Wookie noona," sapa Donghae, sedang Siwon yang memang belum kenal dengan Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya sopan.

"Annyeong Hae-ya, dan..," "Siwon imnida noona," Siwon memperkenalkan dirimu. "Ah annyeong Siwon-ah."

"Ah noona, kita jadi kan makan es krim?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook untuk kembali padanya, terdengar dengusan kecil dari Donghae. "Manja" gumamnya.

"Ne tentu saja. Kalian juga ikut ya? Pasti seru." Kata Ryeowook yang disambut sorakan riang dari 3 orang lainnya dan tak ada yang menghiraukan suara protes yang keluar dari bibir maknae mereka.

Kedai es krim

Mereka sudah selesai memesan es krim diinginkan masing-masing. Dan masih setia mendengarkan omelan Kyuhyun yang berisi protes kenapa Donghae dan Siwon harus ikut. Kalau hanya Hyukkie tak perl ditanya, tanpa dimintapun dia sudah pasti akan mengajak gadis manis tersebut.

"Sudahlah Kyu, memang tidak lelah ngomel-ngomel begitu eoh?" Ryeowook masih dengan sabar mengingatkan Kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya berakhirlah segala macam protes dari mulutnya. Ditanggapi dengan hembusan nafas lega dari peserta (?) yang ada di meja itu.

Sampai pesanan mereka datang, tak perlu menunggu lama untuk segera menikmatinya. Terumata Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie yang benar-benar penggemar berate es krim. Sepertinya mood Kyuhyun sudah membaik, dilihat dari sikap usilnya yang mulai muncul yang sasaran masih orang yang sama Donghae dan Siwon.

Dari mulai bermanja-manja dengan Hyukkie, mengambil es krim yang ada di cup milik Donghae dan Siwon, dan yaahhh masih ada saja yang bisa dijadikan bahan keisengan bocah yang satu ini.

Skip again and again and again..

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengantar ketiga temannya ke rumah masing-masing.

"Noona nanti noona mampir dulu ya, temani aku." Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Temani? Memang tidak ada orangkah di rumahmu Kyu?"

"Molla, aku hanya ingin noona temani saja, ya." Melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai melancarkan aksinya mau tidak mau Ryeowook akhirnya mengangguk juga. "Yeay.." yang dibalas dengan penuh semangat dari Kyuhyun.

"Huft seandainya Sungmin noona bisa bersikap seperti noona. Aku pasti akan dengan senang hati menerimanya sebagai ibuku, tapi…" kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti, awan mendung mulai menghiasi wajahnya lagi.

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." isakan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. Nyut… sakit hati Ryeowook melihat anak laki-laki yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri menangis seperti ini. dia menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkannya dengan memeluk bocah itu erat.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku sampai Sungmin noona tidak menyukaiku? Aku selalu mencoba menyanyangi orang yang dicintai appa, tapi kenapa dia menyakitiku?" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan kesedihannya. "Semalam dia bilang aku sama seperti noona apa maksudnya?" Deg, jantung Ryeowook serasa berhenti saat itu juga.

Sama denganku? Apa maksudnya sama yang…? Unnie kenapa kau tega? Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa-apa.. batin Ryeowook sedih.

Hening setelah, hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Noona.."

"Ehmm?"

"Aku ingin noona yang jadi ibuku."

"Eh?"

TBC

* * *

Mari kita balas reviewnya !

ririedhana : iya nih deket bgt ya jaraknya, mudah2an chap depan udah bisa di ungkap kebenarannya, kalo masalah pengulangan tolong salahkan laptop author dan authornya yg rada typo V^_^

park chaesoo : iya si kibum gimana sih. ehm, sama siapa ya enaknya? kamu maunya happy end ato sad end nih :D

phiexphiexnophiex : kalo ketuaan kan udah biasa hehehe. ini udah lanjut :)

Blackyuline : kibum sama hae? hae kan disini masih cowok hehehe. kita lihat ya kibum nantinya sama siapa ;)

choYeoRin : iya aku bikin polos Kyunya disini, gpp kan? udah publish

Akita Fiyasu : waduh diriku juga belum tahu siapa ibunya hehehe, kita lihat nanti

rosa. : aku juga maunya gitu, kita do'akan sama2 ya. hehehehe

LylaAkarin : udah lanjut :)

bang3424 : udah mulai keliatan kok main pairnya :)

ratnasparkyu : sekarang udah bisa ketebak belum ? ^_^

Kyunnie : jgn shock gitu atuh,, tebakannya tepat bgt nih. tenang kyuhyun pasti punya ibu kok ;)

cece : maaf lama update V^_^

ryu jackson cloud : waduh kok jadi banyak bgt calonnya, tapi kayaknya udah keliatanlah ya di chap ini :)

Choi HaeMin : udah lanjut :)

sangreng : lanjut nih, ayo tebak siapa calon ibu kyu.. hehehe

lee minji elf : lanjut,, ehm kyu jadi lemah ya? tergantung deh kayaknya hehehehe

Ulfah.h : amiinn do'akan saja ya..

Melodyatlantick : terima kasih :)


	3. Chapter 3

**You're My Son**

Genre: Family, Romance, drama, lit Comedy

Rate: T

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun / 15 thn

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Kyuhyun's dad) / 28 thn

Ryeowook [yeoja] / 23 thn

Sungmin [yeoja] / 28 thn

Eunhyuk [yeoja] / 16 thn

Donghae / 16 thn

Siwon / 16 thn

Leeteuk as Kim Jung Soo (Kibum's dad, Kyuhyun's grandpa)

Kim Heechul (Kibum's mom, Kyuhyun's grandma)

* * *

hey Readers, ada yang masih menunggu cerita ini? Maaf ya baru bisa update, karena author benar-benar disibukkan dengan UAS, sekarang aja masih belum selesai (curcol dikit hehehe)

Dan maaf lagi, kali ini juga ga bisa balas review-nya satu-satu. karena memang ga sempat! ini aja mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan (curcol lagi)

Tapi aku tetap mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk readers yang masih menyempatkan waktu buat baca ff ini, apalagi yang masih sempat review, jeongmal gomawo ne!

Nah sekarang silahkan menikmati chap yang ke-3, kalo alur kecepetan harap maklum ya.. hehehe

* * *

**Chap 3**

Flash Back.

"Anak-anak!" teriak Lee Taemin memanggil anak-anak mereka..

"Ne Umma…." Sahut anak-anaknya, lalu terdengar langkah kaki yang berlari dari lantai 2.

Lee Jong Woon, putra sulung keluarga Lee telah sampai lebih dulu di ruang tamu dan langsung memeluk sang ibu yang sudah 2 minggu ini tidak ditemuinya karena harus mengurus perusahaan peninggalan ayah mereka, Lee Minho. Di belakangnya menyusul yeodongsaeng-nya, Lee Sungmin, gadis manis bergigi kelinci itu langsung menarik tubuh sang kakak hingga terhunyung ke belakang dan segera memonopoli pelukan ibunya.

"Aigo anak umma yang satu ini, masih saja."

"Aku kangen umma," sahut Sungmin, sedang kakaknya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum setelah berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Jong Woon, sebut saja Yesung julukan dari teman-temannya karena suaranya yang sangat indah, melirik sekilas ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka. Di situ terlihat gadis kecil, sepertinya umurnya baru menginjak sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun. Segera dihampirinya gadis kecil itu. Diperhatikannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Anak yang imut ditambah dengan postur tubuhnya yang memang kecil (yaiyalah kan masih 2 tahun), hidung mancung, bibir agak tipis, dan pipinya yang chubby.

"Adik kecil. Namamu siapa?" tanyanya.

Si gadis kecil hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sedikit mundur, mungkin takut dengan Yesung yang baru dia lihat. Taemin yang melihat interaksi putranya dengan gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum. Dirangkulnya Sungmin yang belum mau lepas dari pelukan sang umma.

"Namanya Wookie, Jong Woon-ah, Lee Ryeowook." Katanya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sedang Yesung dan Sungmin hanya saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

"Mulai sekarang dia adalah adik kalian, jadi… kalian tahu kan apa yang harus kalian dilakukan?"

Kini Lee bersaudara itu memandang Ryeowook intens. Yesung segera menghampiri Wookie kecil dan dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh Wookie ke dalam gendongannya. Lalau mencium pipi gadis kecil itu dan melayangkan senyum hangat kepada gadis yang beberapa detik lalu baru saja menjadi anggota baru keluarganya, membuat Wookie juga ikut tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku oppa, Yesung Oppa," katanya lalu melirik Sungmin yang masih diam di tempatnya,"dan gadis kelinci itu adalah Sungmin, unnie-mu, jadi panggil dia Sungmin unnie. Arraci?!"

"Umm" Wookie hanya bisa mengangguk dengan semangat sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

Taemin langsung memeluk anak sulungnya yang masih menggendong Wookie kecil, dia sangat senang ternyata anak-anaknya bisa menerima Ryeowook, anak yang dia adopsi saat kunjungannya ke Jepang. Tanpa dia tahu kalau ada seseorang yang sedang menatap sinis adegan di depannya.

"Dasar pengganggu," Lee Sungmin, hah sepertinya dia hanya menganggap Ryeowook sebagai pengganggu daripada adiknya.

Flash Back end.

Ryeowook Pov.

Ku lihat Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah terlelap. Dia benar-benar memaksa ku untuk menemaninya bahkan sampai dia tertidur. Lihatlah wajahnya benar-benar polos kalau tertidur begini. Hah, entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas, tak terpikir oleh ku kenapa Sungmin unnie begitu tak suka padanya.

_"Sebenarnya apa salahku sampai Sungmin noona tidak menyukaiku? Aku selalu mencoba menyanyangi orang yang dicintai appa, tapi kenapa dia menyakitiku?"_

_"Semalam dia bilang aku sama seperti noona apa maksudnya?"_

Teringat kembali ucapan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin unnie.

"Unnie, begitu bencinya kah kau padaku, sampai tak bisa menerima keberadaan Kyuhyun," gumam ku.

_"Aku ingin noona yang jadi ibuku"_

Kyu, aku juga ingin, seandainya bisa. Tak tahu kah aku begitu menyayangi kalian. Hah…

Ryeowook Pov end.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar terlelap, Ryeowook segera mengambil tasnya dan beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ditutupnya pintu kamar itu dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkan anak manis didalamnya. Saat dia berbalik, ternyata sudah ada Kibum disana, bersandar pada ujung tangga lantai dua.

"Apa dia sudah tertidur?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu oppa, ini sudah malam. Yesung oppa pasti sudah menungguku."

Kibum mengantarkan Ryeowook sampai ke mobilnya. Tak lupa dia mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah berbaik hati untuk menemani Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak ada Ryeowook mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun tak akan pulang ke rumah, kebiasaannya kalau dia sedang marah dengan sang ayah dia tidak akan pulang dan lebih memilih menginap di rumah Donghae.

Setelah mobil Ryeowook keluar dari halaman rumahnya, Kibum segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menuju kamar putra tunggalnya. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertengkar, namun baru kali ini dia melihat kesedihan yang begitu terasa dari mata Kyuhyun. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak peristiwa itu, Kyuhyun tak pernah memancarkan aura suram seperti ini lagi.

Kibum Pov.

Flash back 11 years ago

Aku melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan makam nenekku, hari ini aku baru saja memenangkan Lomba debat bahasa Inggris. Dan sudah kebiasaanku jika mendapatkan atau memenangkan sesuatu pasti akan aku beritahukan kepada nenek seperti hari ini. Namun baru saja aku melewati beberapa makam, tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

"Hiks…hiks…huuhuuu.. hiks.."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan mencoba mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan ketemu. Aku melihat sosok anak kecil sedang meringkuk disebuah makam, dan sepertinya makam ini masih baru mungkin baru beberapa hari. Ku coba mendekati anak kecil yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk batu nisan makam itu.

"Adik kecil sedang apa disini?" tanyaku yang tidak mendapat respon apa-apa. Ku coba untuk menyentuh lengannya. Kenapa panas sekali?

"Hey adik kecil kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eunghh… hiks hiks.." dia hanya melenguh masih dengan isakan yang sangat lemah.

Ku arahkan tanganku untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Deg, Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi pada anak ini? Pemandangan yang ada didepanku saat ini sangat mengenaskan. Seorang anak kecil yang sedang meringkuk disebuah makam dengan wajah pucat dan keadaan yang sangat lemah ditambah lagi badannya yang sangat panas ini, dia demam. Tanpa berpikir panjang segera ku rengkuh tubuh anak ini ke dalam gendonganku.

Aku berlari menuju mobil yang ku parkirkan di depan pemakaman. Setelah meletakkan anak itu di kursi penumpang, segera ku nyalakan mesin mobil dan melesat menuju rumah sakit. Keadaan anak ini benar-benar memprihatinkan.

at Hospital

"Sepertinya adik anda mengalami depresi yang sangat berat. Apa ada masalah di rumah?" Dokter Jung, dokter yang merawat anak kecil itu, bertanya padaku dan sudah jelas aku kebingungan menjawabnya. Pertama, dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Kedua, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sampai dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan ketiga, aku lebih tidak tahu lagi masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi anak ini.

"Aku rasa tidak ada masalah dok," jawabku pada akhirnya, aku benar-benar tidak tega untuk mengatakan bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapaku.

"Lain kali perhatikanlah keadaan adikmu. Dia masih kecil, tidak baik anak seumurnya sudah menghadapi masalah sampai kelelahan menangis begini, ditambah lagi dia terlalu banyak merasakan udara malam hari, apa dia kabur dari rumah?" tanya dokter Jung menyelidik, sedang aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, "ini masih awal musim semi, udara masih belum bersahabat." Lanjutnya.

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa –banyak- nasehat dan menuliskan resep obat, Dokter Jung mempersilahkanku untuk keluar dan membawa anak kecil itu untuk pulang.

Kediaman Keluarga Kim

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menidurkan anak kecil ini di ranjang milikku. Ku perhatikan wajahnya, manis, tapi anak semanis ini kenapa bisa memiliki masalah sampai membuatnya depresi dan menangis semalaman –sepertinya- di makam itu?

Kurebahkan tubuhku disampingnya, masih tak bosan kuperhatikan setiap jengkal wajah anak ini. Sampai ku rasakan kantuk mulai menyerang dan tak menunggu lama kesadaranku perlahan ikut menghilang..

"Hiks hiks.." terdengar sebuah isakan di telingaku. Ku coba abaikan suara itu, aku masih mengantuk.

"Hiks a-appa.." terdengar isakan lagi, ingin mencoba mengabaikannya lagi namun ingatanku kembali pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Mengingatkan ku bahwa aku tidak sendirian di kamar ini.

Perlahan ku coba membuka mata, sedikit menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina mataku. "Hiks hiks.." masih terdengar isakan itu. Ku tolehkan kepalaku, dan yang ku lihat saat ini adalah seorang anak kecil yang tadi siang aku temukan dimakam sedang memeluk lutut dengan tangannya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Hatiku miris melihat sosok rapuhnya.

Aku menggeser tubuhku mendekatinya, ku elus pucuk kepalanya membuat anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah ku. Aku tersenyum lembut berusaha menenangkannya, dan sepertinya dia sadar bahwa aku ini bukan orang jahat yang berniat menyakitinya. Namun tiba-tiba..

"Ap..pa…" gumamnya lirih. Agak sedikit bingung sebenarnya, panggilan tadi untuk ku kah? Atau dia hanya sekedar menyampaikan bahwa dia butuh ayahnya?

"Ap..pa.." kali suaranya lebih jelas terdengar, tangannya mulai menggapai lenganku dan memeluknya posesif.

"Appa hiks ja..ngan tinggal.. hiks kan kyu lagi hiks.." katanya yang membuatku semakin bingung. Dia menganggapku appanya? Yang benar saja. Rasanya ingin sekali melepaskan pelukan anak ini ditanganku, dia sudah gila, pikirku. Tapi sebagian hatiku tidak mengizinkannya, ada perasaan hangat menjalar saat dia memanggilku appa.

"Kyu sayang appa, jangan tinggalkan kyu, kyu ga mau sendiri." Matanya menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. Mata yang indah itu seharusnya memancarkan keceriaan masa kanak-kanak, bukan tatapan sedih dan kesepian begini.

Hening ini tercipta begitu saja, aku masih menatap mata itu. Mata yang memohon. Bingung sebenarnya mau menjawab apa, aku tidak mungkin membuatnya yang sedang terpuruk ini semakin terpuruk kan?

"N-ne, ne appa tidak akan kemana-mana, appa akan selalu bersama kyu," kata itulah yang akhirnya aku ucapkan, entah atas dasar apa. Yang aku tahu saat itu, aku sudah benar-benar terperangkap pada sosok Kyu kecil.

Flash back off.

Aku sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun untuk selalu bersamanya. Dan aku juga berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu membuatnya memancarkan keceriaan dari matanya. Tapi semalam, sosok rapuh itu hadir lagi. Apa aku yang terlalu keras padanya?

Ku rebahkan diriku disamping Kyuhyun, kutarik perlahan tubuhnya untuk mendekat, berusaha agar tak membangunkannya. Ku peluk tubuhnya, sepertinya Kyuhyun menyadari ada orang disampingnya, mencoba menyamankan posisinya sendiri dalam dekapanku. Sudah lama tak tidur sambil memeluknya, terakhir saat dia masih kelas 5 SD, setelahnya dia tidak mau lagi tidur sambil ku peluk.

"Kyu sudah besar appa!" begitu katanya. Dan kenyataannya dia memang sudah besar, tingginya sekarang hampir menyamai tubuhku, padahal saat aku SMA aku tak setinggi dia.

"Hooaamm" aku rasa aku mulai mengantuk. Ku nyamankan posisi tubuhku untuk tidur sambil tetap memeluk Kyuhyun dan bersiap untuk menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

Kibum Pov. End

Pagi hari..

"Eunghh.." terdengar suara lenguhan dari bibir seorang namja yang tengah dipeluk oleh namja satunya lagi.

Aneh, pikirnya. Kenapa tidak bisa bergerak. Masih mengalami masa transisi seorang yang baru bangun tidur, sepertinya dia belum menyadari kondisi dirinya yang tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang. Dibuka matanya perlahan, dan tampaklah pemandangan seorang namja tampan, yang menurutnya merupakan sumber dari ketampanan dirinya.

"Appa" gumamnya, berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya memastikan bahwa orang yang tengah memeluknya adalah appanya sendiri.

Seulas senyum terkembang dibibir sintalnya, baru sehari bertengkar sudah membuatnya begitu merindukan sosok ini. Dirinya jadi menyesal sendiri telah mengatakan benci pada orang tua satu-satunya ini.

"Appa" dieratkan pelukan pada appanya.

"Ehhmm…"

"Appa sudah bangun?"

"Ehhmm, ne.."

"Appa…"

"Ne wae Kyu?" Kibum mulai membuka matanya menatap manik coklat gelap milik Kyuhyun, putranya.

"A-appa…" Kibum mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit bingung kenapa dari tadi terus-terusan memanggilnya, apalagi yang terakhir ini dengan ekspresi sedih?

"Appa mian…"

"Ne?"

"Mian, aku.. a-aku.. aku tidak benci appa."

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Putranya ini memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya, sebandel-bandel dan seusilnya seorang Kyuhyun, akan selalu meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan. Seperti kali ini, walaupun Kibum tahu Kyuhyun tak bersalah 100%. Karena memang dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang salah sebenarnya. Dia tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang.

"Arraseo, appa juga minta maaf tak mendengarkanmu dulu, tapi…" Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sambil tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun, "ada baiknya kau juga minta sama kepada Sungmin noona, Otteo?"

Mendung yang sempat menghilang, kini mulai kembali lagi. Namun Kyuhyun tak mau egois, bagaimana pun appanya mencintai Sungmin dan baginya kebahagian Kibum juga kebahagiannya. Sudah cukup selama 15 tahun ini, Kibum hidup sendiri tanpa seorang wanita untuk menjaganya. Ibunya meninggal tepat setelah melahirkannya, jadi wajar jika sekarang Kibum membutuhkan seorang istri yang bisa mengurusnya. Dan Sungmin adalah pilihan Kibum, wanita yang juga akan menjadi ummanya.

"Seandainya, Sungmin noona itu Wookie noona," oke pikirannya mulai kacau.

Sekali lagi mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa Sungmin adalah wanita yang baik, mungkin dia salah mengartikan perkataan Sungmin kemarin, mungkin Sungmin memang tidak bermaksud menyakitinya, mungkin memang pembawaan Sungmin yang terlihat agak angkuh, toh tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya kan? Yah semoga saja.

"Ne appa, aku akan minta maaf pada Sungmin noona. Tapi… appa temani aku ya, kalau-kalau Sungmin noona tidak mau memaafkanku," jawabnya dengan tersenyum, agak tidak rela memang, tapi diyakinkannya sekali lagi. Ini demi appa, batinnya.

Di sekolah

Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk tetap berangkat sekolah sendiri. Entah kenapa dia merasa risih, jika sampai ada yang tahu siapa dirinya.

Kyuhyun melangkah menyusuri lorong sekolah yang masih sepi, kali ini langkahnya jauh lebih ringan dari kemarin, mood pemuda tampan sekaligus manis ini memang benar-benar tergantung dengan keadaan ayahnya. Saat dia berbelok setelah menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya, terlihat seorang gadis sedang bersandar di depan pintu kelas. Sepertinya itu salah satu seniornya.

"Pagi sunbae.." sapa Kyuhyun saat dia sudah ada di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Ah, pa-pagi Kyu, ehmmm…" gadis itu terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Eh? Ada apa sunbae?"

"…." Kyuhyun semakin heran dengan tingkah seniornya yang bisa dibilang cantik ini.

Tadi gugup sekarang malah diam, batinnya.

"Sunbaenim? Gwenchanayo?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya sedikit mengguncang tubuh seniornya yang sekarang malah menundukan kepala.

"Eh i-itu aku, aku…. Ini." tiba-tiba saja dia menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru langit, masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya, yang tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun berjengit karena kaget.

Diambilnya amplop tersebut, "Sunbae ini…."

"Aku pergi dulu, annyeong," belum sempat Kyuhyun menanyakan apapun, gadis itu sudah melesat pergi, membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah seniornya.

Pukul 07.40

Kelas sudah ramai dengan kehadiran penghuninya, Donghae dan Hyukkie juga sudah hadir dari 5 menit yang lalu.

"Kyu kenapa diam saja? Masih ada masalah?" tanya Hyukkie yang melihat Kyuhyun sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan segera menunjukkan amplop biru yang sedari tadi dia pegang tanpa membukanya.

"Surat cinta eoh?" sahut Donghae asal.

"Mwo?!"

"Molla."

Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie menjawab berbarengan, kemudian saling menatap dan tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang ditertawakan.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya, dengan Hyukkie dan Donghae yang masih setia disampingnya tentu saja.

Kyuhyun-ah annyeong..

Mungkin kau belum tahu siapa diriku

Atau mungkin kau tak ingin tahu?

Ah, bicara apa aku ini..

Kyu-ah, nan.. saranghaeyo..

Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa dan bagaimana

Karena sejujurnya aku bukanlah orang yang pandai bicara, aku hanya menuruti kata hatiku.

Kau pasti bilang aku aneh, tiba-tiba muncul dan bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Tapi memang itu yang aku rasakan saat pertama kali melihatmu di sekolah ini, jika kau tanya apa alasannya aku juga tidak tahu.

Ah mianhe jika ini semua mengejutkanmu, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku, dan jika ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, kau bisa temui aku kapan pun kau mau.

-Song Qian-

"Aww uri kyunnie ternyata punya pengagum rahasia,"

"Iya magnae kita sudah besar ternyata."

Donghae dan Hyukkie langsung sibuk menggoda Kyuhyun setelah mereka bertiga selesai membaca surat cinta untuk Kyuhyun dari senior mereka yang ternyata bernama Victoria. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo tak percaya, ada orang yang menyukainya begitu saja, tanpa alasan khusus. Membuatnya sidikit penasaran, sebenarnya seperti apa sosok Song Qian itu.

Kriiiingg…

Sayang, kegiatan menggoda dan melamun yang dikerjakan 3 sekawan itu harus ditunda dulu, karena bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi.

Pulang sekolah

Drrtt drttt…

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar dikantong celana, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

_"Minggu ini kita pergi piknik bagaimana? Hanya appa, Kyu, dan Sungmin noona. Kita tidak pernah pergi bertiga kan? Kau juga ingin minta maaf pada sungmin noona kan?"_

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, dia senang tentu saja. Sejak Kibum kembali dari persembunyiaannya diluar negeri selama 3 tahun, mereka belum pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama, kecuali saat main di games center selebihnya tidak pernah. Tapi, kenapa harus dengan Sungmin noona, batinnya.

Ditepisnya pikiran negative tentang Sungmin, merapal kalimat "ini demi appa" berkali-kali seperti mantra. Berharap semua akan baik-baik saja, begitupun hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

_"Ne appa aku mau"_

Setelah mengetik kalimat tersebut, segera ditekannya tombol "send".

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang bersama kedua sahabatnya, Donghae dan Siwon, Hyukkie tidak bisa pulang bersama karena ada keperluan di club yang dia ikuti. Mereka saling bercanda, tertawa dan membahas apa saja yang kira-kira enak untuk diperbincangkan. Sedang asyik mengobrol tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat sosok orang yang tadi pagi menemuinya. Setelah pamit dengan kedua orang yang bersamanya, dia segera melesat menuju sosok itu, Song Qian.

"Qian Sunbae!" teriaknya membuat beberapa orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Song Qian menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil –meneriakinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat orang itu ada Kyuhyun. Orang yang dia sukai.

"Hah hah hah… bisa kita bicara?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Qian mengajaknya entah kemana.

Di halte bus.

Kyuhyun dan Qian masih diam sejak beberapa menit yang lalu saat mereka sampai di halte bus dekat sekolah. Belum ada yang memulai perbincangan di antara keduanya.

"Noona, ehmm boleh kan aku memanggilmu noona?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mulai bicara.

"N-ne.." sahut Qian dengan gugup ditambah detak jantungnya yang tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama saat ini.

"Gomawo sudah menyukaiku, tapi saat ini aku belum bisa menyukaimu," Qian hanya menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun, "jadi tugas noona adalah membuatku menyukai noona, bagaimana?" Qian langsung medongakan kepalanya, apa dia boleh berharap?

"Maksud mu?"

"Aku mau belajar menyukai noona, tapi noona juga harus membantu ku."

Qian rasanya ingin sekali berteriak senang mendengar hal tersebut, apalagi disuguhi senyuman hangat dari Kyuhyun. Dia tak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan menanggapi perasaannya seperti ini, membayangkannya saja tidak.

"Jadi sekarang kita berteman dulu ne?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangsurkan tangannya didepan Qian.

Qian terdiam sejenak, seperti ada yang ingin diucapkannya, namun dia agak sedikit ragu.

"Noona waeyo?"

"Ehhmm i-itu, ehmm boleh aku…. Boleh aku memelukmu?" tanyanya dengan penuh keraguan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis di hadapannya ini. Sikap malu-malunya benar-benar terlihat manis di mata Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Kyuhyun langsung menarik Qian ke dalam pelukannya.

Di seberang jalan..

Terlihat seorang namja tampan melihat adegan sepasang anak muridnya yang sedang berpelukan. Seulas senyum bahagia terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah besar Kyu, appa senang melihatnya," gumam Kibum, namja tersebut, sambil terus menyaksikan interaksi putranya dengan salah satu murid di sekolah tempatnya mengajar.

TBC.

* * *

Apakah kisah Kyuhyun dan Song Qian berjalan lancar? Bagaimana kegiatan piknikny dengan sang ayah dan sungmin noona ya?

tunggu chap selanjutnya!


End file.
